Drzewo
Drzewo (ang. Tree) – roślina, która może zostać znaleziona prawie na całej mapie (z wyjątkiem biomów kamiennych - tam można je tylko zasadzić). Jest jednym z najpowszechniejszych, jeśli nie najpowszechniejszym typem rośliny. Drzewa stanowią źródło drewna i szyszek. Drzewa mogą być ścinane przez gracza za pomocą siekiery, złotej siekiery, siekiery "Lucy", siekierokilofu lub przez podążające za nim świnie oraz w przypadku Maxwella (postaci) - przez jego kopię. Ścięcie drzewa (wszystkie gatunki prócz marmurowego) pozostawia za sobą pniak, który można wykopać za pomocą łopaty, co da dodatkowo jedno drewno. Nowe drzewa mogą zostać zasadzone przez gracza za pomocą szyszki. Istnieje mała szansa, że ścinanie drzewa spowoduje powstanie jednego lub więcej drzewców obok lasu. Od wersji z 2 lipca przy ścinaniu drzew sypią się igły i ziemia się trzęsie, gdy drzewo upadnie. Rodzaje Świerk Drzewo, które może zostać znalezione prawie na całej mapie. Stanowi źródło drewna i szyszek. Świerki mogą być ścinane przez gracza za pomocą siekiery, złotej siekiery, przez sprzymierzone z nami świnie lub kopie Maxwella. Ścięcie drzewa pozostawia za sobą pniak, który można wykopać za pomocą łopaty, co da dodatkowo jedno drewno. Nowe drzewa mogą zostać zasadzone przez gracza za pomocą szyszki. Może pojawić się drzewiec. Po spaleniu stanowi źródło węgla drzewnego. W DLC chroni przed deszczem i przegrzaniem, jeżeli jesteś bardzo blisko, jednak efekt ten jest niewielki. 150px Guzowate drzewo Jest rodzajem drzew, dodanym w aktualizacji [http://pl.dontstarve.wikia.com/wiki/Wersje_gry The End is Nigh]. Wygląda podobnie do innych drzew, jednak jest większe i wygląda na lekko przywiędłe. Posiadają cykl życiowy identyczny z innymi drzewami. Różnicą między zwykłym drzewem, a guzowatym drzewem, polega na tym, że guzowate nie pozostawia szyszek (jest nieodnawialne). Może pojawić się drzewiec. W starszych wersjach ścięcie obumarłego drzewa pozostawiało 3 kłody drewna. Po spaleniu można je ściąć i zyskać węgiel drzewny. W DLC chroni nas przed deszczem i przegrzaniem jeżeli jesteś bardzo blisko, jednak efekt ten jest niewielki. 150px Kolczaste drzewo Stanowią źródło drewna i patyków. Mogą być ścinane przez gracza za pomocą siekiery lub przez podążające za nim świnie. Ścięcie drzewa pozostawia za sobą pniak, który można wykopać za pomocą łopaty lub złotej łopaty, co da dodatkowo jedno drewno. Podpalone drzewa zamieniają się w spalone i stanowią kolejne źródło węgla drzewnego. Chroni przed deszczem, jeśli jesteś bardzo blisko, jednak efekt ten jest niewielki. 80px Marmurowe drzewo Może zostać rozbite za pomocą kilofu, w celu pozyskanie marmuru. Po zniszczeniu go otrzymujemy od 2 do 3 sztuk rzeczonej skały. Najczęściej występuje w na szachownicowej podłodze otoczone przez złe kwiaty. W odróżnieniu od innych drzew, nie może zostać podpalone z racji surowca, z którego jest wykonane. Można je spotkać w pobliżu drewnianej rzeczy. 80px Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo Występuje na terenie jaskiń, stanowi ono naturalne źródło światła, które chroni przed atakami grue. Podobnie jak inne drzewa, może zostać ścięte w celu pozyskania drewna, jednocześnie pozostawiając dodatkowy łup w postaci niebieskiego grzyba. W odróżnieniu do świerków, po ścięciu nie pozostawia szyszek, co powoduje, że nie może zostać posadzone na nowo. W DLC niebieskie grzyby podczas pełni zamieniają się w te drzewa. 100px Zielone grzybowe drzewo Występuje na terenie jaskiń, stanowi ono naturalne źródło światła, które chroni przed atakami grue. Podobnie jak inne drzewa, może zostać ścięte w celu pozyskania drewna, jednocześnie pozostawiając dodatkowy łup w postaci zielonego grzyba. W odróżnieniu do świerków, po ścięciu nie pozostawia szyszek, co powoduje, że nie może zostać posadzone na nowo. W DLC zielone grzyby podczas pełni zamieniają się w te drzewa. Czerwone grzybowe drzewo Występuje na terenie jaskiń, stanowi ono naturalne źródło światła, które chroni przed atakami grue. Podobnie jak inne drzewa, może zostać ścięte w celu pozyskania drewna, jednocześnie pozostawiając dodatkowy łup w postaci czerwonego grzyba. W odróżnieniu do świerków, po ścięciu nie pozostawia szyszek, co powoduje, że nie może zostać posadzone na nowo. W DLC czerwone grzyby podczas pełni zamieniają się w te drzewa. 100px Bananowiec jaskiniowy Drzewo owocowe, które rośnie w jaskini. W odróżnieniu od pozostałych drzew, które istnieją w grze, posiada owoce jakimi są jaskiniowe banany. Może zostać ścięte za pomocą siekiery, pozostawiając 2 patyki, 1 drewno oraz 1 jaskiniowy banan. W przypadku, kiedy owoce zostaną zebrane, a drzewo nie zostanie ścięte, po upływie czterech dni od dnia zbioru, banany ponownie dojrzeją. 100px Całkowicie normalne drzewo Całkowicie normalne drzewo to drzewo, które zostało dodane w aktualizacji "All's Well that Maxwell". Drzewo to występuje na biomie leśnym. Otoczone jest złymi kwiatami. Może zostać ścięte za pomocą siekiery (siekierokilofa, złotej siekiery lub siekiery "Lucy") dając wówczas łup w postaci 2 żywych kłód. Gracz może użyć łopaty w celu zdobycia dodatkowej, jednej sztuki żywej kłody. Można też je spalić i ściąć, w celu uzyskania węgla drzewnego, jednak jest to nieopłacalne. 100px Drzewo liściaste ' Drzewo liściaste jest dostępne tylko dla posiadaczy DLC zatytułowanego Panowanie Gigantów. Wypada z niego drewno i orzechy brzozowe, które są w tym przypadku odpowiednikiem szyszek. Pniak można wykopać, by uzyskać dodatkowe drewno. Podczas zimy traci orzechy. Jeśli zetniemy za dużo brzozy zamieni się ona w liściastego drzewca Chroni ono nas przed deszczem i przegrzaniem, jeśli jesteś bardzo blisko, jednak efekt ten jest niewielki. 150px 'Tropikalne drzewo ' Tropikalne drzewo jest rodzajem drzewa dodanym w rozszerzeniu Rozbitkowie Rozbitkowie. Podobnie jak palmy, tropikalne drzewa mają 3 stopnie rozwoju - małe, średnie i duże. Tropikalne drzewa można ściąć tak samo jak palmy używając siekiery, złotej siekiery, Siekiery "Lucy" lub wysadzić prochem strzelniczym i otrzymać 1 kłodę za małe, 2 kłody i szyszkę tropikalnego drzewa za średnie oraz 3 kłody, dwie szyszki i szansę na otrzymanie bananów lub jajek za dużej wielkości drzewo. 120px 'Palma ' Palma to drzewo możliwe do napotkania przez posiadaczy DLC - Rozbitkowie. Palmy rosną na plaży i analogicznie jak drzewa liściaste posiadają trzy stopnie rozwoju oraz owoce, które rosną tylko i jedynie w trzeciej fazie. Można ją ściąć za pomocą siekiery, złotej siekiery, Siekierokilofu, siekiery "Lucy" lub zniszczyć za pomocą prochu strzelniczego. 120px 'Namorzyn ' Namorzyn to drzewo możliwe do napotkania w lasach namorzynowych, w DLC Rozbitkowie. Namorzyny nie posiadają nasion jednak odrastają ze swoich pieńków. Po ścięciu pozostawiają od 1 do 3 kłód drewna i od 1 do 3 sztuk patyków (w zależności od stopnia rozwoju). Można je ściąć za pomocą siekiery, złotej siekiery, Siekierokilofu, siekiery "Lucy" lub zniszczyć za pomocą prochu strzelniczego. 120px 'Zwykłe tropikalne drzewo Zwykłe tropikalne drzewo to rodzaj drzewa, który służy jako zamiennik całkowicie normalnego drzewa w DLC Rozbitkowie. Podobnie jak ono otaczają złe kwiaty i po jego ścięciu wypadają żywe kłody. Kategoria:Struktury Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Drzewa